


Working under Miranda

by Dr_Scarified



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Mass Effect Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Scarified/pseuds/Dr_Scarified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How was Samantha meant to know being walked in on meant she was supposed to stop? Maybe Miranda's punishment will teach her - or it could be just as much fun as the crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mass Effect Kink Meme in response to this prompt:
> 
> Miranda uses her secretary to blow off some steam. Can be set either during her time as a Cerberus higher-up or post ME3. Would prefer her with Traynor, but with someone else is fine.
> 
> Miranda makes her secretary eat her out from underneath the table. They get interrupted but the secretary just keeps on pleasuring her. Miranda is forced to stick it out until they leave. As punishment, the secretary is tied up and Miranda fucks her with a strap-on.
> 
> Optional:  
> -anal  
> -spanking  
> -Fingering
> 
> All I ask is that whoever responds to this doesn't write Miranda as angry or loud.

Miranda Lawson knew that staff often assumed that her large, expensive office desk was some sort of status symbol, designed to make visitors equal parts impressed and intimidated.

Those were useful side-effects, of course, but initially she had bought it because there was enough space for a secretary to kneel underneath without being visible from the other side. Human secretaries had never needed to use all the space, but Miranda was a woman of varied interests, and many alien species required a little more room to manoeuvre.

The human woman who was Miranda's current secretary knocked and entered, standing by the executive's desk at almost military attention as she waited for the woman to acknowledge her.

Making the colonist wait for a moment, Miranda finished her sentence before looking up. “Traynor.” She nodded permission to go ahead.

“Ms Lawson, I've completed the transcriptions for the biopsy of the faulty wetware, rescheduled your Friday appointment as requested to a comms engagement next Monday, booked the transport for your Saturday evening gala and decrypted the communications you requested.”

“And the Comms department's signal has remained steady? No clients are complaining of undue lag or misarranged messages?”

“It has been solid, and no complaints Ms Lawson.”

“Good.” Miranda leaned back and put down her pen. “Then eat my pussy Traynor, it's been a trying day.”

Samantha lost some of her rigid posture and smiled slightly, strolling around the desk and slipping under it with the ease of familiarity. The walls of Miranda's office were mostly soundproof glass, so she had learned to time her updates in the brief moments when nobody was likely to approach and see her ducking under.

Once Sam was in place, Miranda moved to the edge of her seat and rolled forward against the desk. To any observer it would look like she was still working.

The skirt she was wearing had slits up the side making this easier, but even so Samantha had to work her fingers under the tight cloth to get hold of, and tug down, silk panties.

Once this was done, however, the executive spread her legs wide, and Sam began her favourite part of the job. Ms Lawson didn't like her wasting time on “pointless romantic gestures”, so instead of tasting and feeling the gorgeous Australian's legs the way she might with a lover, Sam moved to kiss the wet sex in front of her face immediately.

Ms Lawson was not particularly vocal with her arousal, so Traynor was gratified to hear a quiet sigh of pleasure from her boss as Sam's tongue started flicking and swirling through her folds. She had never been able to work out just why she found Miranda so intoxicating. Something about the combination of grace, power and danger mixed with supposedly untouchable sexuality quickly had the graduate addicted.

Sam loved everything about the time she spent under Ms Lawson's desk – the feeling of the hot, delicate skin against her tongue, the taste of Miranda's arousal and the knowledge she had caused it, and the different sensations and reactions she could cause by experimenting.

Any time she spent going down on Miranda, for as long as it lasted, was her whole world.

But then she heard the office door open.

Miranda had told her when their arrangement had started that if anyone should come in, to simply stop and remain quiet. There were no business secrets that Traynor was unaware of since she was responsible for encrypting most of those secrets anyway.

“Lawson.” A male voice spoke up, slightly muffled by the thick desk.

“Aberswyth.” The executive's voice sounded bored and disdainful. “This better be good. No-one interrupts me without an appointment.” 

Even though Sam had been told what to do, they had never been interrupted before, and the secretary found that she couldn't stop. Pulling away for a moment only showed her what she was missing – Miranda's wet and ready pussy. Thinking quickly, she grabbed a receipt from her pocket, wadded it up and jammed it in the closest roller of Miranda's chair.

“I couldn't find your bloody secretary to book one, could I?” The man answered, pleased with himself.

Sam leaned closer until her lips were brushing Miranda's inner labia, and every breath was thick with her scent. It was too much, Ms Lawson's juices were leaking everywhere. She couldn't let them go to waste.

Sam licked long and firm up her boss' centre, causing an uncharacteristic flinch from the legs either side of her.

“Ma-ake it quick then. I'll instruct Samantha to book you in next week to discuss it in more detail.”

“How the hell am I meant to summarise mutations of recessive alleles?! Biology isn't something you can explain with a character limit, Ms Lawson.”

Moving close again to flick the tip of her tongue gently against one side of her supervisor's exposed sex, Sam found that it was a little liberating to have Miranda distracted. The woman usually condemned any attention that seemed unnecessarily fond or gentle, but Traynor knew a pussy like Miranda's was built to be enjoyed.

Alternating with the flat of her tongue and stroking down to push slightly at Lawson's entrance, Sam was thrilled by how wet her boss still was in spite of the man she was speaking with.

“I'm not in the mood for your pontificating James, just spit out why you're here.”

“Well the mutations I mentioned are a problem, as it seems...” James continued to explain his point but Sam was paying very little attention.

Traynor was generally not allowed to use her hands. But she was also not meant to be sucking her boss' pussy while Miranda was meeting with someone, so Sam figured she may as well make the most of it. She moved her fingers to start rubbing quick tight circles on Lawson's clit and started fucking the woman with her tongue.

“...which means that the adjusted carrier protein is – ”

“Ah!” Miranda flinched visibly and tried reflexively to slide her chair back, only to find it jammed.

“Are you alright Ms Lawson?” Aberswyth looked more suspicious than concerned for her well-being.

“That,” Miranda struggled to regain her aplomb with Sam rubbing and sucking her under the desk, “was the sound of frustration. To follow your argument I need to read your notes. Send them to me and Samantha will schedule you in..ahhh! Ahem. Next week.”

“But the project is likely to stall until...”

“James!” Miranda said firmly, desperately fighting to keep control of her body, “Let me be clear. Leave the room now or I will shoot you.”

And she likely appeared crazed and convincing, because he stood up and left.

The second the door banged, Sam thrust her tongue in as far as she possibly could and scraped a nail gently over Miranda's pulsing clit.

“Fuck.” The full weight of pleasure slammed into Lawson and she grabbed at her desk, hips moving uncontrollably as she rode her orgasm out against the secretary's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: light d/s, size kink, strap on (the hi-tech fictional kind) fingering, squirting

Once Miranda had recovered and managed to push her chair out, she looked down at Sam.

“Leave my cum on your face.” She instructed her secretary, who had been going to wipe some of the copious mess away.

Sam obeyed instantly, trying to gauge just how angry her boss was. It was impossible to tell. Lawson kept a very tight rein on her emotions.

“When I tell you,” the executive continued, “stand up and move quickly to my en suite, and wait for me there."

Sam did as told, and when her boss indicated she made her way to the en suite. This was no small toilet and basin affair – Ms Lawson had a sitting room of sorts adjacent to her office that she regularly used after hours for reading notes and storing a change of clothes among other things.

Traynor entered the room, and unsure of how she should wait, stood at a kind of parade rest in the middle of the room.

Long moments later, Miranda Lawson joined her. “Strip.” the executive instructed. “Then stand facing the table. Do not turn back and look toward me for any reason. Eyes forward at all times.”

“Yes Ms Lawson.” Traynor agreed, and once more obeyed. Her boss had never seen her naked before. Sam had suggested moving beyond oral sex a number of times but Miranda had always warned her to be careful what she wished for. She was a mess of confused arousal and nerves as she considered what punishment her boss would see fit to enact.

Sam could hear intriguing rustling noises behind her but was very careful not to look around. Finally movement seemed to still.

One hand gripped her hip and the other was placed flat on her back between her shoulder blades.

“Spread your legs, shoulder width.” Lawson instructed. Sam quickly did as she was told. “You've been very disobedient Samantha.” Her supervisor observed. “You ate me out in front of Aberswyth.” There was a firm shove to her upper back, and Sam dropped forward to brace herself on the table.

“Would you like James Aberswyth to watch you during sex, Samantha?” Miranda asked.

“God no, Ms Lawson.” Sam didn't need to think. The old man was nasty.

“Nor would I.” She agreed, stroking the back and fondling the ass in front of her. Lawson was careful to keep the cock she had strapped on out of the way, not wanting to announce its presence until Sam was ready. “And yet because of you, he now has seen me during sex - even if he doesn't know it.”

“I'm sorry Ms Lawson.” Sam said, and she sounded genuinely apologetic.

“I'm going to fuck you, Samantha. I'm going to use you for my own satisfaction. If at any point you feel you are unable or unwilling to take your punishment let me know and you will be free to leave.”

“Yes, Ms Lawson.” Traynor answered, determined not to let that happen, and fairly confused as to how being fucked by Miranda constituted a punishment.

“Good. Now, no more speaking unless I give permission.” And lowering her hand, Miranda began slowly running her fingertips across Sam's sex, familiarising herself with the younger woman's body and spreading the light lubrication that had begun to gather.

After a few moments of the maddeningly light contact, Lawson cupped her hand firmly against the secretary's pussy and started a slick grinding to remind Traynor that she was, very literally, in the palm of Miranda's hand. The pushing and grinding felt good on Sam's clit, but her hood was still in the way. And the suction and gliding friction felt great on her entrance, but just wasn't enough. Once the maddening contact had continued long enough that Sam felt like she had soaked Miranda's hand, her boss started to push inside.

Miranda started with just a single finger to get a feel for how ready Traynor was. She was wet enough that Miranda slid in easily, but very tight. Lawson was still more than a little concerned that what she wanted would be too much for the sweet secretary. Even though it was a 'punishment' she didn't want to cross any boundaries.

She added a second finger, and Traynor seemed to enjoy the slight stretch. The graduate started rocking back onto the fingers pushing into her, trying to get Miranda to pick up the pace. It had no effect other than to make her appear completely wanton, a sight that the executive couldn't believe she had lived so long without.

Sam had always been a giver. She enjoyed getting girlfriends off, and enjoyed their expressions of pleasure even while they were fucking her. But being unable to see Miranda in combination with the virtual silence in the room meant she couldn't focus on anything other than the feeling of her boss fingering her. She felt strangely liberated, like being unable to act relieved her of the responsibility of being a good lay. All she had to do was stand there while Miranda used her however the executive liked.

It felt dirty, and incredibly good. She could feel her own arousal leaking down her legs, and knew she must be flooded when her boss managed to force a third finger into her. Clutching her hands against the table she couldn't help herself thrusting back against the incredible feeling. This time Miranda allowed it, and it took a couple of minutes for Sam to be able to think at all beyond the pleasure she was feeling. Once she could it occurred to her what a slut she must look like, shoving herself back onto her boss' fingers.

As if Miranda had read her mind, she spoke up. “Lovely.” She commented. “You know I had my doubts if you could take me like this – you're so sweet and gentle when you're eating me. But I think you will be able to take your punishment properly after all. Your pussy looks like it's opening up to invite me in.”

Sam felt very much as if she were being opened up, although it had a lot more to do with Lawson's fingers than her pussy. And then Miranda's fingers curled forward and hit the spot inside her that girlfriends had reported particularly difficult to find. She couldn't think anymore, just react to the overwhelming pleasure and wait for Miranda to decide when and how she would go over the edge.

Keeping up the rough pace against Sam's g-spot Miranda used her other hand to start rubbing quickly on Traynor's clit.

The secretary lost it, shuddering and squirting her arousal uncontrollably back onto her boss as she flooded the other woman's hand.

Miranda kept fingering her, although moved away from Sam's g-spot for now, content to stimulate the nerves of her secretary's opening. A few moments later Traynor was still twitching around her fingers, and Lawson decided it was time. Pulling her fingers out she used them to lubricate the enormous cock she was wearing.

Sam's disappointment at suddenly feeling so empty was cut short as soon as she felt the head poking her entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: As foreshadowed, strap-on, spanking, light d/s. Also would like to point out that no-one should engage in dominance play without partner's express permission. I'm not trying for non-con or dub-con here but it kills the flow for me to stop long enough for Miranda to do more than a quick 'tell me if it's a problem' which would not be sufficient IRL.

“What..?” Sam was alarmed enough by the feeling of hot hardness to break the rule.

“It's me Samantha, my cock. You're going to be a good girl and take it all to make up for misbehaving.” Miranda's heart was pounding at the sight of her thick cock getting ready to skewer her secretary, but took a deep breath and remembered to keep a careful eye on the darker woman's body language.

When Sam seemed to relax a little, she began pushing carefully forward, feeling the tight ring of Traynor's entrance resisting through the sensation-transmitting toy.

The tip edged slowly in, coming to an almost complete stop. “This is the widest part, Samantha. It will be easier after we get the head in.” Miranda explained, stroking the woman's back. “You may speak now if you like.” She added, sure that the overly talkative graduate would not be thinking of anything other than the pressure in her pussy.

“So big.” Traynor groaned as Miranda continued her slow progress. When the flared head finally popped in past the tight entrance and settled inside, Sam gasped and shuddered, unconciously enticing. Lawson held in place for a few moments to allow her a little time to adjust.

“I've never had anything so big in me.” Sam admitted. “I feel so full.” It seemed as if her boss was trying to shove a baseball bat inside her, and Traynor wondered if it may have been easier to work their way up by starting with the Australian's fist.

“We've only just begun.” Miranda warned, pushing forward slightly, then rocking back in shallow thrusts that caused her secretary's sensitive pussy to flutter and clench around her.

Sam may have thought she became focussed when she was sucking off her boss, but as Miranda began to push forward once more she realised this was a whole new ballgame, as Lawson's cock rubbed and stretched her entire circumference simultaneously in ways fingers never did.

“Oh god.” Sam groaned as the penetration unavoidably massaged her g-spot once more.

“Yes,” Miranda commented as she finally worked the thick toy in to its base, “take all of me. Do you feel me stretching you? Owning you?”

“Yes...yes Ms Lawson.” Sam gasped, overwhelmed by the feeling and knowledge of it.

“You're so wet and open, it's delicious - and obscene.” The executive said, admiring the sight of her secretary impaled on the cock, unable to move forward because of the table or back with Miranda plugged deeply inside her.

“I'm going to fuck you now Miss Traynor. And if you take your punishment well, I may allow you to cum.” Lawson started an aggressive pace in and out of the pussy that had barely begun to accommodate her size.

As Miranda repeatedly forced Sam's tight walls to give way to the rough thrusts, Traynor privately thought it would be a miracle if she could hold back from orgasm. She had never cum hard enough to ejaculate before but had often reached multiples. With her body already oversensitive from her first peak and with the feeling of Miranda's dick stimulating every inch of her insides she felt like she was going to spray her boss again in a matter of seconds rather than waiting however long it may take to gain permission.

Miranda couldn't believe it. As much as she had enjoyed her fair share of good sex in the past, something about plowing the friendly, optimistic genius as hard and fast as she liked was quickly moving her beyond thought and toward some primitive part of her mind that wanted nothing apart from burying her cock deep into this woman and flooding her insides with cum. So after a long period of abandoning herself to fucking her employee, when Samantha started begging to cum, it was very difficult to resist the impulse to feel that tight wet grip clamp down around her.

“Please, please...” Traynor continued to beg ineloquently.

“You want permission to cum?” Miranda asked rhetorically. “After you've been such a bad girl?” She felt the secretary's insides clench at the words, and decided to risk turning the heat up a little. “And you've become so excited by your punishment that you're practically flooding me. I will have to punish you further.” And Miranda smacked the gorgeous ass bobbing in front of her three times in quick succession.

“Oh fuck!” Sam shouted in surprise and pleasure, thrusting back so hard Lawson almost lost her rhythm. “Yes...please...punish me. Teach me...”

Miranda felt Samantha's juices slide out around her cock, thinking for a moment the woman had cum without permission. When she realised it was simply an intense reaction to her discipline she groaned in surprised delight.

“God. You're going to make me cum Samantha. You're going to make me shoot my cum into your tight pussy.” She gave another three hard smacks, loving the red glow that was starting, as if Sam's body was blushing at the things Miranda was doing to it.

“Yes. Please, inside me...cum inside me.” Sam begged. She didn't know how or when, but her extreme need to cum had at some point morphed into an extreme need to feel Miranda cum, a need to make her boss feel good.

“You will not orgasm until I have, Miss Traynor.” Lawson commanded, knowing that would be any minute now anyway.

“Yes. Oh god yes, I promise, I'll be good. Please.”

“Here it comes...take it all Samantha...” Shoving in deep, Miranda shuddered as she felt the contractions of her pussy force her fluids out through the toy and deep inside her secretary. Sam hit orgasm as soon as she realised Lawson had, and the feeling of Samantha squeezing around her, along with the thought of her thick juice injected so intimately prolonged Miranda's pleasure until she felt like it would never stop.

 

Once her legs finally felt strong enough to hold her weight, Miranda pushed herself off Samantha's back and onto her feet.

“Stay there.” She instructed, “I want to see what I've done to your pussy.” Miranda carefully pulled out, watching closely as her cock finally popped free, followed by a stream of their mingled cum sliding out and down her secretary's leg. She stood and stared in silence, guessing that Samantha would be feeling an intense mixture of shame and arousal at the thought of what her boss was seeing. Lawson put a hand on either side of Traynor's ass and pushed the cheeks apart, exacerbating the bent woman's feeling of exposure.

Sam was blushing fiercely at the knowledge her supervisor could see everything from her asshole to her wet and swollen sex. Traynor had spent plenty of time up close and personal with Miranda's pussy but until this moment the executive had not had a detailed look at hers, and Sam couldn't decide if it was terrifying or an incredible turn on.


End file.
